Opposites Do Attract
by bluestripedbishie23
Summary: You? With a Gryffindor? Exactly Malfoy, what do you really want to do?


_**Hi guys… I'm kinda new here… its my first time to make fanfics also.. anyway this is my first Draco x OC fic so please be kind.. :D**_

**Chapter 1**

Pastries, cakes, turkeys and such were served on the table and each students feast. It was their 6th year at Hogwarts. Students were sharing their experiences during the holidays and vacations.

"How was vacation, Harry?" Hermione asked. "With the Dursleys? Oh, Wonderful. I could even say 'perfect' if you ask me." Harry rolled his eyes and ate his bread. "Hermione…" Ron whined . "Alright, I'm sorry." Then the three continued chit-chattering.

Muffin plates were empty, cakes were just crumbs, and pastries were finished on the Slytherin table.

"Heheheheh… that was good, wasn't it, Crabbe?" the tubby asked his friend, who was still nibbling chocolate on his fingers.

"Yeah, chocolate frogs, beans… cakes. Muffins… yum…" the said person replied, ribbing his ridiculously full stomach. In a split second, then plates were all filled with food and sweets again. Both two pairs of eyes widened and continued nibbling and gobbling again like they haven't eaten for years. With a sudden 'woosh' , their faces were buried in the cake.

"Crabbe, Goyle, don't you ever stop gobbling?! No wonder why no one wants to go out with you, tubbies." Malfoy said, reprimanding his so called 'followers'.

"Sorry, Malfoy. We couldn't help it." Crabbe replied as he brought his face , filled with chocolate up. Malfoy just rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

At the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry, Ron and Hermione were chatting about their next escapedes.

"Whew! I'm so full!!! They served extra-great turkeys and pastries this year!" Ron smiled, still picturing the meaty and tender juicy turkey in his mind.

"Ron, stop being silly. They always serve delicious food here in Hogwarts." Hermione replied. Not so soon, the common room painting opened, then a hazel-haired girl entered carrying three thick books in her hand.

"her Franceene!" Hermione smiled and ran to the said girl. "Hermione! So good to see you!" Franceene smiled greeting Hermione back. Ron and Harry turned to each other.

"Does Hermione have a sibling? Blimey, they look exactly alike…. Well, Hermione has curly and wavy hair of course… but the books… the smell of library… by george… how could they live with books…?" Ron asked ."I agree with you Ron. Except for the book part." Harry replied. Hermione pulled her friend and approached Harry and Ron.

"Harry, Ron, this is Franceene Claire. My cousin." Hermione introduced. "Hi guys, You can call me Fran." She smiled. "Hey there Fran." Harry greeted. "Nice to meet you , Fran." Ron smiled. "Please excuse me, I have to do something for Mrs. Mcgonagall." Fran said, referring to the books she's holding. "I'll go with you, Fran!" Hermione said. "Really? Thanks." Fran smiled. "Harry, Ron, Let's go." Hermione said, walking infront with Ron.

"They look like 'separated at birth' to me." Ron whispered to Harry. "Pssst!!! Hush, Ron!" Harry hissed.

- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + -

"Dumbledore's speech was so uninteresting earlier. I almost feel asleep on my soup." Draco said as he sat on the sofa in the common room. Crabbe and Goyle laughed and nodded in favor of Draco.

"Why are you laughing? Is something funny?" Malfoy narrowed his eyes. Crabbe and Goyle immediately stopped. Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He stood up and headed out of the Slytherin room. While walking down the moving stairs, the paintings talked and chattered.

"Shut up, you worthless bunch of mixed colors! You're annoying me!" Draco shouted. The other students stopped and focused attention to Malfoy. "What are you all staring at?" Draco asked, the other students all resumed to their daily businesses.

"I really hate cocky boys… especially when they belong in Slytherin and they have blonde hair." Fran said to Hermione while walking up the stairs. Draco raised a brow and covered Fran and the others' pathway.

"Please excuse us…" Fran said. "So you hate cocky boys that has blonde hair and belong to Slytherin? " Malfoy asked in a kind of an angry, furious way.

"Shut up, Malfouy. She wasn't talking about you." Hermione said. "How come you're so defensive?!" Ron asked. Draco lost his temper and flicked the books on Fran's hand down the stairs. Fran just stared down the stairs to see the torn books below. Thank God that no one got hit.

"I'll go get it, Fran." Hermione said as she ran down the stairs. "Malfoy! What was that for?!" Ron asked. "That's for welcoming your new friend. Welcome to Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy your stay here." Draco smirked and stepped down.

"Fran, I hate to say this but, this is going to be hell…" Harry said.

- + -+ - + -+ - + -+ - + -+ - + -

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
